Mafioso
by vampire-girls97
Summary: Me casé pensando que él era un empresario común y normal; eso fue lo que él me había dicho. Pero no todo era color de rosa. Yo sentía que Edward me escondía algo aunque no sabía qué. M por Lemmon. Mucho OoC


**Summary****: Me casé pensando que él era un empresario común y normal; eso fue lo que él me había dicho. ****Pero no todo era color de rosa. Yo sentía que Edward me escondía algo aunque no sabía qué.**** M por Lemmon. Mucho OoC**

**Declaimer****: ninguno de los personajes de la saga de crepúsculo son míos, son todos Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y los personajes inventados, también. :D**

**Advertencia****: contenido sexual explicito **

**¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mafioso<strong>

Soy Isabella Marie swan, mejor conocida como Bella Swan ya que no me gusta mi nombre completo. Tengo veintiún años de edad, soy modelo, cantante, actriz y empresaria. Debido a mis profesiones soy muy conocida en el mundo; tengo muchos fans y tengo una vida de la que no me puedo quejar. Bueno, sería mejor acertado decir que _tenía_ una vida de la que no me podía quejar.

A mis diecisiete años conocí a Edward Cullen, del cual me enamoré irremediablemente y tras un romance de dos años nos casamos. Debía admitir que fue una de las decisiones que jamás pensé tomar a tan temprana edad; de hecho, estaba en contra del matrimonio entre jóvenes. Aunque claro, Edward con sus veintiséis años no pensaba lo mismo. Asique él no quería esperar y yo lo amaba. Rápidamente nos casamos en una boda perfecta y de ensueño organizada por su hermana, Alice. Luego de pasar una inolvidable y hermosa Luna de Miel en la Isla Esme, un regalo que Carlisle, el padre de Edward, le dio a su esposa Esme y ella o las había prestado, volvimos a Forks.

Sus padres, como regalo de bodas, nos compraron una casa, que prácticamente parecía una mansión alejada de todo el pueblo y zambullida en el bosque, como las de todos los integrantes de su familia. Una vez le había preguntado el por qué vivían tan alejados de las demás personas y su respuesta fue simple y hasta convincente: a ellos les gustaba la tranquilidad y la vegetación.

Amaba a su familia y ellos a mí. Esme y Carlisle eran una pareja encantadora, él de cuarenta y cinco años, rubio de ojos azules y ella de cuarenta y cuatro años, cabello color bronce y ojos verde esmeralda. Hacía dos años que ella suplantaba en mi corazón a Renée, mi madre, con la cual me había distanciado por haberme casado tan joven con Edward. Rosalie y Jasper eran los hermanos de Edward, tenían veintidós años y eran gemelos. Ellos habían heredado los rasgos de Carlisle con su cabello rubio y sus ojos claros, en cambio, Edward era igual a Esme. Los gemelos estaban casados con los hermanos Alice y Emmett Brandon, ambos con sus cabellos color azabache y ojos grises, se diferenciaban en que él tenía veinticinco años mientras que Alice tenía la misma edad que yo. Mi apariencia era la única que no se repetía entre todos nosotros: mi cabello era de color castaño llegando a negro y mis ojos de un extraño dorado.

Todos nuestros maridos eran empresarios, sin excepción. Nosotras teníamos diferentes profesiones ya que Alice y Rosalie eran diseñadoras famosas y Esme decoradora de interiores.

Pero no todo era color de rosa. Yo sentía que Edward me escondía algo aunque no sabía qué.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora<strong>**:** Hola a todos!, soy yo de nuevo

Quería avisarles que la historia está siendo beteada por una amiga mía :D

Eh borrado todos los capítulos de la historia para empezar de nuevo, desde cero, y poder hacer mejor la historia para los lectores

Muchísimas gracias Gissbella De Salvatore tkm amiga, gracias por ayudarme a mejorar xD

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo prologo

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

Besos y abrazos!

Denise

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Beta<strong>**:** ¡Hola chicos/as! Cómo dijo Denise, estoy beteando el fic. Con Den hemos hecho algunos cambios para la mejor comprensión del lector; solo cambiaremos un poco los hechos del fic para detenernos aun más en explicaciones y situaciones que se desarrollarán ya no tan apresuradamente. En su mayoría el fic seguirá en su curso normal. Si tienen alguna duda o pregunta las animo en dejarlas en un Review o en un PM. ¿Qué opinan del cambio? ¿Bien, mal? Esperamos su opinión. Ojalá hayan tenido una agradable lectura y XOXO

Atte: Gissbella De Salvatore.


End file.
